The present invention relates to a recording and reproducing apparatus for recording and reproducing a digital signal and an analog signal into and from a recording medium, or in particular to an apparatus for recording and reproducing a plurality of streams compressed in different formats in the same recording medium.
With the extension of the satellite digital broadcast and the launching of the terrestrial digital broadcast, the digitization of the broadcast signal has been promoted. The recording and reproducing apparatuses commercially available for digital broadcast include a unit recorder using a recording medium such as a hard disk drive (hereinafter referred to as the HDD), a DVD-RAM (digital versatile disk random access memory), a DVD-RW (digital versatile disk rewritable) or a Blu-layDis, or what is called a hybrid recorder as an integration of the aforementioned devices. The stream used for the digital broadcast and the transmission system according to IEEE-1394 is supplied in the form of an elementary stream including a video/audio stream encoded by MPEG2 (moving picture experts group), which stream is fetched into a PES (packetized elementary stream) packet for each common time base and supplied as a transport stream (hereinafter referred to as TS) including a plurality of PES packets coupled to each other. The stream recorded in the DVD, on the other hand, involves the MPEG2-PS (program stream) encoded by the MPEG2 method employed for the DVD-Video. The hybrid recorder may be used, for example, to copy or move the contents recorded temporarily in HDD to a removable DVD. The speed of the copy operation and movement have been increased. This conventional technique is disclosed in JP-A-2002-334561 (Patent Document 1).